Yoru no on'na
by BellWasHere
Summary: Yoru no on'na ese era su apodo, era como todos la conocían, frecuentaba siempre los bares más sofisticado de la cuidad a mitad de la noche y siempre se salia con la suya. Perro una noche, se reencuentra con su pasado...
1. Reencuentro

Yoru no on'na

 _Yoru o La dama de la noche_ ese era su apodo, era como todos la conocían, frecuentaba siempre los bares más sofisticado de la cuidad a mitad de la noche, usaba siempre un vestido rojo de espalda abierta con un escote en frente que dejaba poco a la imaginación, permitía ver sus curvas a la perfección y su gran busto, ya que era ceñido al cuerpo, nadie conocía su nombre, como también su rostro, una máscara blanca lo cubría por completo, nunca pedía algún trago, solo se sentaba en la barra y esperaba, pasados unos minutos se acercaba a su objetivo, seducía a los hombres que ya estaban lo suficientemente alcoholizados para llevarlos al motel más cercano y así verles ver el paraíso según ellos, pero en realidad ocurría otra cosa, en cuanto llegaban a la habitación los seguía alcoholizando y los seducía, pero nunca llegaban al extremo de acostarse en cuando caían rendidos al sueño, les quitaba la ropa y la esparcía alrededor de la habitación, revisaba sus billeteras y sacaba de ella el efectivo casi en su totalidad (les dejaba algo para que en la mañana tuvieran con que irse) dejaba una nota en la mesita de noche y dejaba al borracho durmiendo solo en aquella habitación, una vez cumplido el objetivo se iba al siguiente bar y la historia se volvía a repetir, en una noche perfectamente podía tener 5 objetivos, siempre sin llegar al extremo de acostase con ellos (aunque sus víctimas pensaban que eso sí ocurría) eso era en una noche "normal" por decirlo así, pero habían ocasiones donde divisaba a gerentes de empresas o personas de buen apellido lo cual le aseguraba una buena ganancia y en esos casos algunas veces tuvo que acostarse con ellos para de esta manera acceder a sus billeteras, eran muy pocas ocasiones así que de modo que eso no le molestaba.

Existían 2 reglas que todos conocían: _Nunca atreverse a quitarle la máscara y lo que paso una vez no se vuelve a repetir_ ; por lo cual basándose en la segunda regla los hombres que ella buscaba nunca volvían a pisar el bar donde se la encontraron ni en ninguno de los que ella solía frecuentar. De esta manera ella se aseguraba no volverse a encontrar con algunos de estos sujetos.

Venia caminando tranquila por la calle, llevaba un abrigo café que le cubría por completo el vestido, en su mano izquierda llevaba la máscara y en su mano derecha tenía su celular, revisaba el mensaje que minutos antes le había llegado… _Te tengo uno bueno ven a darte una vuelta cuando gustes, no parece que se vaya pronto esta junto a Orochimaru, parece de buena familia…_ camino un poco más y se detuvo en el puerta del bar Akatsuki, un rostro conocido la saludo

-Sakura… ¿cómo estás?

\- He estado mejor Kisame…-mirándolo de reojo- Konan me dijo que hay uno bueno

-Ah debe ser el Uchiha que llego junto a Orochimaru…-dijo mirando hacia el interior- llevan unos 40 minutos así que no creo que este tan borracho- mirándola fijo

\- Estate tranquilo Kisame – dijo dándose cuenta de la preocupación de su amigo- como siempre lo evaluare y si es muy riesgoso cambiare el objetivo- acariciando su rostro- además si algo sale mal, sé que tu iras a salvarme- dijo besándole la mejilla, calmando así un poco al hombre

-Sakura…yo…-iba a decirle que prefería mejor que se fuera a casa y que él se haría cargo de todo, pero sabía a la perfección que eso no le ayudaría de mucho considerando el hecho de que su sueldo no alcanzaba a cubrir ni la mitad de los gastos de la muchacha- ve con cuidado- dijo con pesadez- dame tu abrigo y ponte la máscara, nadie debe descubrir tu identidad

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo dando una pequeña risita- ten – extendiéndole el abrigo-… ¿cómo me veo?- le pregunto una vez puesta su máscara y dando una vuelta para que el peli-azul le vera mejor

-Hermosa como siempre, mi pequeña flor de cerezo

-Gracias Kisame- dijo para entrar al bar

Akatsuki era uno de los más prestigiosos bares de la cuidad que era atendido por 2 de sus 3 dueños, Konan era uno de ellos, Nagato Uzumaki era el otro pero se quedaba toda la noche en su oficina viendo por su ventana como transcurría la noche, Konan estaba en la barra, ella le buscaba los objetivos a Sakura. Cuando una muchacha de cabello rosado y vestido rojo arribó a la barra, su llegada no pasó desapercibida, la luz del lugar se hizo más opaca y la música cambio de ritmo, fue así como la mayoría percibió la llegada de la dama al bar, se posiciono en una esquina de la barra, en la más apartada para ser exactos, la cual le proporcionaba una mejor visión del área a acechar, sin emitir ruido alguno Konan se acercó a ella y le entregó un papel, el cual Sakura lo leyó con cautela, después se lo devolvió y Konan volvió a su función en el bar. El papel decía: _"Cambie de opinión, regresa a casa antes de que se cuenta, Sasuke está aquí",_ tal como si de una cámara lenta se tratara, giro su cabeza hacia el fondo y vio lo que por más de 5 años evito volver a encontrar, la figura de aquel hombre alto, de tez blanca, cabello negro azulado, con unos ojos negros cual noche, con un cuerpo bien trabajado que encanta a cualquiera, que usaba siempre un traje negro a juego con sus ojos, caminaba en dirección a la que ella se encontraba

- _Te encontré… Yoru_


	2. A la mañana siguiente

Yoru no on'na

Capitulo II

Los primeros rayos de luz se abrían paso por las gruesas cortinas que tapaban la maravillosa vista de la agitada ciudad de Tokio al alba, aquellos rayos de luz insensibles sacaron de su ensueño a cierta muchacha pelirosa, que tuvo que obligarse a levantarse sin ganas de la cama. Apenas y había dormido 3 horas, aunque había llegado alrededor de las 2 de la madrugada a su casa, le tomo mucho tiempo el poder conciliar el sueño. Las ojeras eran notorias y lanzando un gruñido al aire, se deshizo de su pijama y se metió a la ducha.

Siempre le había gustado empezar el día con una buena ducha fría para espantar los males, pero esa mañana específicamente el agua se sentía como hielo calándole hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Se negó a abrir el agua caliente, era como si de un castigo propio se tratase. Después de 20 minutos cerró la regadera y se envolvió en una toalla, dejando su larga melena gotear por todo su recorrido del baño a la cocina. Se preparó un desayuno liviano de jugo de manzana con una tostada y encendiendo el televisor se dispuso a desayunar.

En ningún momento le pudo sentir sabor a su desayuno o siquiera escuchar lo que el reportero de las 7 anunciaba, su mente solo se concentraba en los sucesos de la última noche…

 _Flashback_

- _Te encontré Yoru…- La voz profunda y seductora de aquel hombre le había calado hasta lo más profundo de su ser, tanto que le costó camuflar el escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda- Eres más escurridiza que un gato querida- La abrazo por la cintura con su mano derecha para acortar distancia_

 _-No me gusta estar en el mismo lugar mucho tiempo querido- correspondiendo al abrazo de forma juguetona y fingiendo una voz que no era propia a la suya, Konan desde su lejanía se había percatado del cambio de voz y le había ello una seña bien camuflada a su amigo que se encontraba viendo la escena desde su oficina_

 _-Me alegra saber que mis expectativas en ti no fueron erróneas- acercando su cara al lóbulo de la oreja- Sasuke Uchiha para servirle- separándose de ella para tomarle la mano y depositarle un delicado beso_

 _-Un placer joven, me presentaría pero creo que sería innecesario- se quería morir por dentro, sabía que el Uchiha era un playboy de primera, pero no sabía que era de los que buscaban putas en los bares. Había algo oculto detrás de esto y no se quedaría a averiguarlo- Si me disculpa debo retirarme- soltándose del agarre del azabache y se disponiéndose a caminar_

 _\- Tranquila querida…-sujetándole el brazo- según tengo entendido ya terminaste con tu cliente anterior- De no ser por la máscara, Sasuke hubiese sido capaz de ver la cara de asombro de ella_

 _-Veo que estas bien informado…- volviéndose a él, enredando sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello_

 _-Solo si se trata de ti- dándole un beso en su cuello- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a otro sitio?-Dijo de forma seductora_

 _-Mi precio es muy alto querido- Mintiendo de la forma más convincente que pudo, si huir no resulto, quizás la dejaría en paz si su billetera estaba en juego- ¿Serás capaz de pagarlo?- dijo con sorna_

 _-Claro que sí, de mucho más…_

 _Y juntos abandonaron el bar bajo la atenta mirada de los dueños que miraban con mucha preocupación a la pequeña flor de cereza_

 _Fin Flashback_

De un momento a otro lanzó su vaso ya vacío contra el suelo, estaba enojada y se quería morir, siempre había sido cuidadosa en seguir los pasos del azabache para evitar encontrárselo en sus aventuras nocturnas.

Se había confiado del supuesto viaje de negocios en el cual debería haber estado y no había corroborado si él estaba o no en la ciudad, se sintió tan tonta, que de la nada comenzó a llorar. Lo había evitado por más de 5 años y de nuevo había caído en sus redes.

El teléfono de la sala sonó y la saco de sus pensamientos; era Konan que la llamaba para saber si estaba bien

-Tranquila, no pasó nada del otro mundo que no haya pasado antes- intento calmarla

\- _De verdad lo siento…-_ se lamentaba desde el otro lado- _Sasuke llegó poco antes que tú y no logre avisarte…_

 _-_ Descuida…Kisame me había comentado sobre un Uchiha en la puerta, debí haberme ido cuando tuve la oportunidad

\- …- guardo silencio unos segundos, como meditándolo- _Quizás se refería al peli plata que llevaba en su brazo el símbolo de los Uchiha_

-Ya no importa…- dijo para restar importancia- Dejare de ir al bar por unos días- le anuncio- es más dejare de aparecer en todos los bares de la cuidad, no me puedo confiar

- _Pero que hay de Shizune?_

 _-_ Calma…- dijo tomando una fotografía de la pared- Le saque un gran dineral al arrogante playboy

- _Sakura…Ten cuidado-_ le pidió con preocupación

-Estaré bien, me mantendré al margen de la situación… no dejare que se repita lo mismo de hace 5 años- dijo adivinándole el pensamiento. No era secreto para ninguno del pequeño círculo de amistades de la peli rosa, que en el pasado había tenido una relación con el azabache que la dejo muy mal- Debo cortar, ire al hospital… date una vuelta por ahí si quieres- dejando la fotografía en su lugar.

 _-De acuerdo, nos vemos después-_ y corto la llamada

-Maldigo el día en que te conocí, Sasuke Uchiha- y caminado con paso lento se dirigió a la habitación para cambiarse de ropa, dejando atrás la fotografía que mostraba a 2 pelinegras, una de ojos negros y la otra de ojos color verdes jade.

 **He a qui la continuacion *o*  
Gracias por los Reviews**

 **Quiero hacer una aclaración: Sakura y Sasuke tienen un pasado en común, pero Sasuke no la reconoce siendo Yoru**

 **Solo eso**

 **Bye**


End file.
